Surprise
by Shik-Aya-chan
Summary: Toi-même, tranquillement occupée à tes petites affaires avec ton BlueSpy, quand le RedSpy vient s'inviter dans la danse ... Hétéro, Lemon, PWP, OS, BlueSpy/Toi/RedSpy


Série : Team Fortress 2

Titre : Surprise

Disclaimer : Les personnages de TF2 appartiennent à leurs créateurs, et le texte à son auteur.

Auteur : mynameisazerty sur tumblr ( en l'occurrence, ma soeur )

Beta-reader : Shik-Aya-Chan

Rating :** M. Attention Lemon** !

Statut : One Shot

Genre : Romance

Couples : BLUSPY/Toi/REDSPY

Résumé : Toi-même, tranquillement occupée à tes petites affaires avec ton BlueSpy, quand le RedSpy vient s'inviter dans la danse ...

Contexte : Hors combat.

Notes : Ma soeur est dans le fandom TF2, elle a voulu écrire un fic et m'a chargé de la publier. Je transmettrais les commentaires. Bonne lecture.

Surprise

Tu es attachée par une corde à un anneau rivé au plafond, les mains à hauteur de ton visage, les yeux bandés, assise au milieu d'un lit. Plus précisément, assise sur le Spy. Il est toujours en caleçon et s'amuse à te caresser doucement, effleurant chaque fois un endroit différent, savourant ton incapacité à anticiper ses caresses.

Depuis le temps, tu as compris que le Spy ne pouvait se détendre avec personne, pas même avec toi dans une chambre à coucher fermée à clef. Comme si TOI tu allais le poignarder dans le dos si jamais il baissait sa garde.

Et comme coucher avec un homme qui sursaute au moindre bruit suspect n'est pas très agréable, tu acceptes d'être attachée pour qu'il puisse enfin se détendre complètement.

Le bandeau qui te rend complètement à sa merci, en revanche, est plutôt destiné à réchauffer les préliminaires. Il adore te voir frissonner de plaisir, sursauter à chaque contact puis te détendre quand ses mains chaudes glissent sur ton corps.

« S'il... Spy... » tu murmures en gémissant, quand sa main effleure une fois de plus tes seins, sans s'y arrêter assez longtemps à ton goût.

« Oui ? Un problème ? »

Tu ne peux pas le voir mais tu sais qu'il sourit de toute ses dents. Il se redresse un peu et caresse cette fois ta nuque, te faisant gémir un peu plus fort, mais le son est étouffé lorsqu'il te prend le visage et t'embrasse longuement.

Il continue de te taquiner, choisissant chaque fois le mouvement qui te surprendra le plus, parfois effleurant du bout des doigts, parfois caressant à pleines mains pour te réchauffer. Tu gémis de plus en plus fort, et tu sens son excitation grandir à chaque fois qu'un mouvement involontaire te fais te frotter contre son caleçon.

C'est après qu'il ai réussi à te faire pousser un cri en te mordant le cou que tu remarques quelque chose d'anormal.

Le bruit de la porte qui se referme.

Tu te soulèves tant bien que mal pour que ton amant puisse se dégager. C'est quand il crie « LE RED SPY ! » que tu réalises ce qu'il se passe et la peur te noue le ventre. Tu ne peux même pas l'aider, attachée et aveuglée. Totalement vulnérable !

Après quelques bruits de lutte et ce qu'il semblait être la chute d'un corps, plus rien. C'est la seconde de silence la plus longue de ta vie, avant que tu te décide enfin à demander d'une voie tremblante :

« Spy ? Tu l'a eu ? Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé? »

Silence. Mais ce serait bien le genre de ton Spy de faire durer le suspense. Tu entend celui qui est encore debout avancer à coté du lit. Puis un doigt effleure ta joue.

« Spy, si c'est toi dis le ! S'il te plait... » les derniers mots sortent d'une voix un peu trop apeurée à ton goût.

L'autre fait un petit bruit, comme si il avait voulu rire mais silencieusement pour ne pas se trahir. La colère prend la place de la peur pour un cours instant. Tu tentes d'amener tes mains liées derrières ta tête pour détacher le bandeau, mais il te saisi le poignet pour t'arrêter. Aha. Avec une main gantée de cuir, pas une main nue.

« RED Spy c'est ça ? Contente de faire ta connaissance. Tu l'as tué ? » Tu es étrangement calme maintenant que tu sais à peu près ce qu'il se passe.

Il te lâche et pousse un grognement irrité. Apparemment, il aurait aimé faire durer le suspense plus longtemps. Tu tires à tout hasard sur les corde mais c'est peine perdue : c'est ton Spy qui t'a attaché, aucune chance de te libérer comme ça.

« Non. Juste assommé. Ça n'a pas été très dur, il n'était pas vraiment sur ses gardes. » il te répond d'un ton moqueur en testant lui même la solidité de la corde.

Une bouffée d'espoir accueille cette déclaration. Il y a une chance qu'il se réveille bientôt et le prenne par surprise !

« Oh, n'ai pas trop d'espoir non plus, je ne vais pas le laisser comme ça. »

Merde. Tu as dû sourire, ou avoir l'air moins apeurée, en tout cas il a deviné que tu comptais sur lui. Tu l'entends poser un objet sur la table de chevet, probablement son arme, puis fouiller dedans. Premier tiroir. Puis le deuxième. Oui, il a bien trouvé les menottes. Il retourne au pied du lit, tu l'entend manipuler le corps. Tu devines que l'autre homme est maintenant menotté au pied du lit. Presque nu. Il ne va pas aimer ça. Cette pensée te fait presque sourire, puis tu te rappelles dans quelle situation il t'a laissé.

Tes pensées sont brusquement interrompues quand tu sens un doigt remonter dans le creux de ton dos. Tu te cambre immédiatement pour éviter le contact.

« Ne me touche pas ! » Tu es assez en colère pour empêcher ta voix de trembler. Mais pourtant, tu as peur. Tu es incapable de bouger, et tu ne peux même pas voir ce qui va arriver. Ton corps est tendu comme un arc, redoutant le prochain contact.

Tu le sens s'asseoir sur le bord du lit. On dirait qu'il fait tomber quelque chose par terre. Deux fois. Puis des bruissements de tissus. Tu te demande une seconde ce qu'il se passe. Et puis ta connerie te frappe. Bien sur, il est en train de se déshabiller.

Tu n'as pas le temps de te poser plus de questions, il s'avance sur le lit, et -s'assoie ? S'agenouille ? Comment savoir ?- juste devant toi. Tu ne pensais pas pouvoir être plus tendu mais quand il te touche la hanche, tu sursautes et tend si fort la corde qui te retient que le RED Spy laisse échapper un rire amusé. Il n'a pas retiré sa main cette fois.

« Arrêtes ! Je t'interdis de me toucher ! » Tu as presque crié.

Il se contente de rire à nouveau, et bouge sa main vers ton ventre.

« Tu m'interdis, vraiment ? » Il répond narquoisement.

Puis brusquement, il descend beaucoup trop bas, et passe la main sur ton entrée. Tu te jette en arrière aussi fort que tu le peux dans ta position pour lui échapper. Ce qui ne t'amènes malheureusement pas très loin de lui.

« Non ! Tu n'as pas le droit... » Tu le sens se pencher vers toi.

« On dirais que je te fais de l'effet finalement. »

« Ça c'est grâce à mon Spy. Surtout pas toi »

Tu essais d'avoir l'air dédaigneuse mais cela sonnait plus plaintif qu'autre chose.

Il s'éloigne, mais tu ne comprend pas pourquoi. Tu l'entend aller vers le pied du lit. Vers ton Spy

« Apparemment, ton chère et tendre ne devrait pas tarder à se réveiller. On va voir ce qu'il en dira quand te me suppliera de te baiser juste devant lui. »

Il revient ensuite près de toi, puis se glisse rapidement entre tes jambes, pour prendre la même position que toi et ton Spy avant qu'il n'arrive. Tu te redresse sur tes genoux, en essayant d'être le moins possible en contact avec lui. Tu as senti du tissu, tu sais donc qu'il n'es pas complètement nu, ce qui te soulage un peu. Il repose tranquillement ses mains sur tes cuisses, faisant de petits mouvements circulaires avec le pouce, mais tu ne peux rien faire pour l'en empêcher. Tu restes comme ça, tendue, à genou sur le lit au dessus du Spy ennemis pendant ce qui pourrait être 5 minutes comme 2 heures.

Tu entend enfin un grognement dans ton dos. Puis le tintement des menottes sur les barreaux du lit.

« Qu'est ce que... Lâche la ! »

Tu es rassurée d'entendre sa voix familière, mais il a l'air désorienté et fatigué. Pas très en forme. Et maintenant qu'il est réveillé, l'autre recommence à te caresser. Mais cette fois, tu ne lui donnera pas la satisfaction de réagir. Tu essayes de ne pas sursauter à son contact, et de garder le visage le plus neutre possible. Au bout d'un moment, sachant qu'il est toujours un peu habillé, tu décides même de t'asseoir sur lui pour ménager tes jambes, et surtout bloquer l'accès à un endroit que tu ne veux surtout pas qu'il touche.

Mais ça ne semble pas être dans ses intentions. Il veut réussir à t'exciter tout seul. Vous faire subir, toi et ton Spy, l'humiliation de t'être soumise à un ennemis simplement à cause de quelques caresses habiles. Mais tu ne te laisseras pas faire. Aucune chance que tu ne le supplie un jour.

Il redouble ses assauts, apparemment frustré que tu ne sois pas plus coopérative. Alors que tu ne réagis toujours pas, ton Spy se met à rire. Tu souries car il a déjà l'air plus en forme.

« Ça ne marchera pas. Tu peux y passer toute la nuit, c'est moi qu'elle voulait. »

Le RED Spy en profite pour te pincer le téton. Tu serres les dents et ne dit rien. Brusquement, il se dégage, se dirige vers la tête du lit, et saisi l'arme qu'il avait posé sur la table de chevet. La peur revient te nouer le ventre.

« Ça y'est ? Ton petit jeu est fini ? Tu va enfin nous tuer ? »

Ton Spy voit tout ce qu'il se passe lui au moins. Tu entend le RED fouiller encore dans le tiroir, se rediriger vers le pied du lit, puis les protestations rapidement étouffées de ton Spy. L'autre lui chuchote quelque chose que tu ne comprend pas. Le bruit des menottes qu'on détache. Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

Le RED Spy est à nouveau sur le lit. Tu te demande ce qu'il a fait de ton Spy. Pourquoi est ce qu'il ne dit plus rien ? Tu sens enfin le tranchant d'un couteau sur ta gorge. Il a déjà tué l'autre et c'est ton tour ? Mais pourtant, il laisse juste la lame reposer contre ton cou, et tu sens son autre main recommencer à te caresser. Pourquoi aurait-il besoin de te menacer maintenant ?

Une main différente te caresse les jambes. Et une troisième. Tu es complètement déboussolée et te demande ce qu'il se passe. Jusqu'à ce qu'un mouvements particulier, qui te fait toujours monter au plafond, t'arrache un petit gémissement. Celui là, seul ton Spy aurait pu le faire.

Tu sais maintenant qu'ils sont tout les deux dans ce lit. Et impossible de savoir qui fait quoi.

Sachant que ton amant est à l'origine de la plupart des caresses, tu ne peux t'empêcher d'y reprendre plaisir. Tu gémis quand des lèvres t'embrassent le cou mais quand tu sens un frottement de tissus plus bas, tu te tend et essais de t'éloigner. Ce n'était pas le tissus élastique impeccablement tendu d'un masque, mais le coton plus rêche du bâillon que ton Spy gardait dans sa table de chevet avec les menottes et... d'autres accessoires. C'est donc ton Spy bâillonné d'un coté, et l'autre qui s'occupe de ton cou. Ce dernier n'est pas déconcerté par ton changement de réaction. Tu sens pourtant le couteau sur ta gorge s'enfoncer, tout juste assez pour ne pas te couper. Tous contacts disparaissent un instant, pour réapparaître à des endroits différents. Tu es à nouveau perdue, tu ne sais plus qui est qui.

Ce petit jeu dure un moment, jusqu'à ce qu'une main suive la courbe de tes cuisses et s'approche dangereusement près de ton intimité. Tu te débat, tu ne veux pas courir le risque que le mauvais homme te touche à un endroit pareil.

« Ça suffit. » C'est le RED Spy qui te parle, juste à coté de ton oreille. Tu sens sa respiration contre toi, et tu ne peux t'empêcher de frissonner. « C'est ton Spy qui s'occupe de toi, laisse toi faire... » Tu en déduis qu'il lui donne ses ordres par geste, le couteau sur ta gorge était un avertissement, il n'avais pas du faire exactement ce que le RED Spy lui demandait.

Même en présence de l'ennemi, ces nouveaux préliminaires t'ont quand même excités à mort. Son doigt glisse à l'intérieur de toi sans problème. Son pouce titille en même temps ton clitoris, te faisant geindre de plus belle. Tu ne fait même plus attention à la bouche te mordillant le cou, ou à qui appartient la main qui s'attarde maintenant sur ta poitrine.

Ton Spy te laisse un moment pour se placer à nouveau sous toi. Définitivement la position la plus confortable. Alors qu'il recommence ses attouchements, tu es obligée de te soutenir à la corde pour ne pas tomber en avant. Il continue jusqu'à ce que tu te mette à frisonner et trembler, sur le point de jouir. Il décide alors de te lâcher et commence à gigoter sous toi. Tu ne comprend pas pourquoi jusqu'à ce que, en te rasseyant, tu sentes de la chaire et non du tissus. Il va passer à l'acte.

Tu te relève un peu pour lui laisser l'accès. Ton Spy t'attrape par les hanches et te descend doucement sur lui. Tu gémis quand tu le sens enfin à l'intérieur de toi, gémissement étouffé par une bouche qui se presse contre la tienne et t'embrasses passionnément, tandis que des mains prennent en coupe ton visage. Une partie de ton esprit te dis que tu ne devrais pas te laisser faire, que tu ne devrais pas rendre ce baiser aussi fougueusement, mais le membre qui glisse en toi te fais oublier toutes ces considérations.

Ton Spy va lentement. Trop lentement à ton goût. Tu ne sais pas si c'est parce ce qu'il est encore d'humeur à te faire languir ou si c'est un ordre de l'ennemi. Tu commences à bouger toi même les hanches pour accélérer le rythme. Trop concentrée sur tes va et viens pour faire attention à autre chose, tu suces distraitement le doigt qui s'est glissé dans ta bouche. Ton Spy pousse des gémissements à peines audibles sous son bâillon. Ton cerveau, débordé par les sensations, a presque totalement oublié la situation dans laquelle tu es.

Tu perçois tout de même le mouvement près de toi. Une main glisse sur ta joue, mais tu sens que son propriétaire est plus haut. A genoux ? Debout ? Ses doigts glissent maintenant à la commissure de ta bouche, l'entrouvrent. Puis quelque chose de plus gros se présente sur tes lèvres.

C'est le moment que choisi ton Spy (intentionnellement?) pour accélérer enfin ses mouvements. Tu ouvres la bouche pour pousser un gémissement désespéré quand le Spy ennemi en profite pour glisser son sexe dans ta bouche. Il te tient la mâchoire, le pouce sur tes dents pour t'empêcher de mordre. Tu ne sais pas comment réagir. En temps normal, tu te serai défendue, débattu... Mais pour le moment, la partie rationnelle de ton cerveau n'est pas celle qui a le dessus. Ton Spy continue ses va et viens à l'intérieur de toi et tu as de mal à te concentrer sur quoi que ce soit d'autre. Quand l'autre s'avance un peu plus pour que tu prenne toute la hampe dans ta bouche, l'habitude reprend le dessus. Tu ne te demande plus à qui tu fais ça, tu commence à sucer pour le satisfaire. Il suffit d'imaginer que c'est ton Spy, aussi bien au dessus que sous toi. Pensée plutôt excitante. La main quitte rapidement ta mâchoire pour se poser sur ton épaule, guidant tes mouvements.

C'est trop de sensations à la fois. Tu te sens étourdie, comme si tu étais restée trop longtemps sous l'eau. Maintenant que tes propres gémissement n'assourdissent plus tes oreilles, tu te rend compte à quel point les deux hommes sont bruyants. D'un coté, bien connu, les halètement rapides de ton Spy qui montre quand même qu'il plutôt enthousiaste pour une telle situation. Plus haut, des gémissements discrets et mal contrôlés. Tes talents ont l'air de le prendre de court et cela te satisfait bizarrement.

Tu ne sais pas comment ils peuvent tenir à un rythme pareil. Le déluge de sensation est en train de t'épuiser. Tu fait pourtant de ton mieux pour satisfaire les deux hommes, bougeant les hanches rapidement, et utilisant ta bouche habilement.

Soudain, l'autre te saisit la nuque pour te stopper et pousse un gémissement plaintif. Le liquide chaud coule dans ta bouche, et tu es bien obligée de l'avaler pour ne pas t'étouffer. Tu l'entend s'effondrer devant toi, mais tu ne t'en soucie pas, seules les sensations qui arrivent à leur paroxysme t'importe. Tu finis par jouir, et alors que tu arrête de bouger les hanches pour récupérer un peu, ton Spy donne encore quelques coups de rein désespérés et joui à son tour.

Tu t'éffondre finalement quand ton Spy te détache et utilise le bandeau pour essuyer les dernières goutes de sperme sur ton menton.

"Le RED Spy est partit juste après avoir finit. Je ne pense pas qu'il faille encore s'inquiéter de lui."

Tu comprend à peine ses paroles, ton cerveau marche encore au ralentit. Tu t'enfonce enfin dans un sommeil lourd dans les bras de ton amant.


End file.
